Personal water craft use has become a very popular sport. Examples of a personal water craft (PWC) include water jet propelled crafts such as the JetSki.RTM. and Waverunner.RTM.. However for purposes of the present invention a PWC applies to any low profile water craft. Unfortunately riders of personal water craft often experience rough, and uncomfortable rides. As the personal water craft moves over high waves or choppy water, the rider when seated often bounces up and down on the seat, which puts stress on the body of the rider. Many riders learn to reduce the uncomfortable effects caused by rough waters by standing with each leg bent at the knee. When the personal water craft moves up or down the rider can bend or flex his legs to absorb some of the resulting shock.
Several systems have been devised for user comfort; however, each has one or more significant drawbacks. One such system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,281 (1997), shows a personal water craft reconstructed in a new design to implement an effective shock absorber. The disadvantages of this suspension system are adapting it to existing and newly manufactured personal water craft without a suspension design. This suspension is complex, not adjustable and is an expensive feature.
Siebert in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,315 (1954), shows a spring seat for outboard boats. The spring seat of Seibert is not designed to mount to a personal water craft.
Gauss, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,038 (1969), shows a complex suspension system designed for the entire floor of a boat to move. This system is designed for large boats and thus shares the same disadvantage as that of Siebert's.
O'Link in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,674 (1965), shows an improvement in a suspension system for a boat seat. This system is not designed to mount to personal water craft and thus shares the disadvantage of Siebert's.
Mardikinian in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,861 (1994), shows a personal water craft reconstructed in a new design to implement an effective shock absorber. It is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,281 (1997) and thus shares the same disadvantages.
Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,177 (1990), shows an inflatable boat seat to mount to the interior of an inflatable boat. One disadvantages of this seat is that it is not easily adaptable to a personal water craft.
Harvey, Renaud, Gagnon, Rondeau, LaPointe in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,371 (1996), shows a more complex version of U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,281 (1997) and which shares the same disadvantages.
Mardikinian in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,679 (1995), shows a suspension system in which the floorboards of a personal water craft absorb the shock. One disadvantage of this system is that it would only be effective if the user is in a standing position; hence, it does not provide increased comfort to the rider when seated.
Consequently, there exists a need for an effective shock absorbing system which will significantly increase the level of comfort of a seated rider of a personal water craft.